Georg Roseburg
Georg Roseburg - one of the antagonists of Seraphic Blue. Father of Syria Roseburg and grandfather of Lake Llandovery. Personality Georg is a greedy and power-hungry madman who wants nothing but conquer both Ground and Fezzite for his own diabolical purposes. He is also incredibly arrogant, as he believes that he and his corporation will usher in the next evolution of the human race. He believes that Sera-Humans are using the Ground as a "dump for devils", and because of this, he declared war on Fezzite, by Er and her forces' control. Description Georg was an ordinary pharmacist from the small town of Turku, where he and his daughter Syria kept a pharmaceutical store. George's wife, Syria's mother, had a heavy alcohol addiction, which led to their divorce and so she left him and her daughter. Not many known about George’s personality before the events of the game, but Turku citizens spoke of him as “a quiet, calm and kind person.” The situation changed dramatically when the Fezzite government decided to strengthen its influence on the surface. Georg was secretly elected as the Fezzite performer on the Ground and got the certificate for the sale of the stimulant Tranquill D, created by Fezzite. Product sales were so huge that in the blink of an eye Georg became the richest and most influential person on the Ground. Unprecedented power and influence led to the imminent moral collapse of George, who turned into a cruel and merciless sadist, eager to "feast on the world." These qualities, coupled with natural cunning and treachery, made George the most dangerous person, not only for the Ground, but even for the technologically advanced Fezzite. Using his connections, Georg has lured to his side several talented engineers of Fezzite and created his own army based on Fezzite technologies, including the LAJ (Liberation Ark Juweiss) - a huge flying cruiser with an ultimate weapon - The Iron Hammer - by which he almost achieved to erase the Fezzite Government and put the whole world down on the knees. In addition to his immorality, Georg is extremely fearless and self-confident, which allows him to speak on equal terms even with Ende (and even prank on him), who, although using Georg as his puppet, was in a much more friendly relationships with him than with the cowardly Morgan. George is an extremely power-hungry person, but above all for him stood his daughter, Syria, whose relationship with him went far beyond the fathership. Seeing in Syria not so much a daughter as a symbol of absolute purity, innocence and his authority, George imprisoned her in the Skyscraper just like a bird in the cage. This attitude changed dramatically after the abduction of Syria by Evan, their relationship and the conception of Lake - George rejected the returning of pregnant daughter as the one who “betrayed him and stained her innocence” and expelled her from home, not worrying about her future at all. However, his feelings for Syria did not fade, and after her death, George became obsessed with bringing her back to life, for which purpose he launched the "Project Virginie". Upon learning that his daughter’s soul rests in Vene, Georg begins to hunt for Vene and her comrades, simultaneously wanting to take revenge on hated Evan and Lake. In the end, even being betrayed by Ende and transformed to Gaia Cancer, Georg stays true to his immoral principles, not repenting of anything. He dies by the hand of Lake, who destroys George at the cost of his life. Trivia Category:Characters